Working With a Frenemy
by AsianLovePandaSIU
Summary: Summary:We all know that Ty and Tinka hate each others guts as much as the next guy. Yet when a dancing project comes along that puts them as partners lets just say things will change. But thats the roller coaster of life for ya and Ty and Tinka are in for a bumpy ride


**Working With a Frenemy **

**Summary:We all know that Ty and Tinka hate each others guts as much as the next guy. Yet when a dancing project comes along that puts them as parntners lets just say things will change. But thats the rollercoaster of life for ya and Ty and Tinka are in for a bumpy ride**

**Disclaimer:I dont own Shake It Up or any of the characters  
**

Tinka's POV

As I walked into school in with a black and white poka dot skirt. With blue v-neck over a nice silky white blazer. Its been 2 years and my personal styles has changed and so has my accent and dialect. But you know what hasn't changed? My hatred for CeCe, and Ty. Doesn't matter I don't like them at all. Rocky and Gunther are dating so I have a liking for Rocky. Since I have gotten to know her better. Yet the redhead and Ty have my blood boiling. Ever since I changed they tell new students about my past. On how I was such a freak.

It got even worse when they started dating each other. All you see is them shoving their tongues down each other's throat, and swapping spit. CeCe doesn't even love Ty how Ty loves her and I know it. She never holds his hand and never shows him affection rather than snogging their faces off. I kind of feel bad for him seeing CeCe using him like that it's not kind nor healthy in a relationship. But why would I be giving sympathy for him? He doesn't even know what I go through when he bullies me.

Anyway, I was walking down the hall to my locker, and put all my stuff in my locker. As I was walking down the corridor something caught my eye...

I peeked through a small room, and saw CeCe and Deuce snogging with each other! I gasped quietly. That caught their attention to turn to the door.

"Tinka! You saw nothing!", CeCe exclaimed.

Deuce was shaking off hair and trying to fix it. While CeCe adjusted her blouse. Right then, CeCe pulled me in and slammed me to the wall.

"Listen here, Stinka.. You tell Ty the whole school will know about that time where you had that allergic reaction to the school lunch, do you?", she smirked.

My eyes widened and I shook my head. She smirked and let me go.

"Good, now get outta here before anyone saw you here.", and she kicked me out of the door.

As I was kicked out of the room I bumped into someone.

"Woah, watch i- Tinka why so fast?", he asked looking down on me.

I raised my eyebrow at his tone of sincerity.

**"**Aren't you supposed to be insulting me by now?", I snap.

"I only act like that when CeCe is around, I'm really nice Tinka, really.", he insisted.

I smiled and nodded. He smiled brightly at me and he held my hand. You know the feeling when you're cold and you uncontrollably shiver, that's how I felt right now. He walked me right to my locker.

"What's your next class?", he asked leaning on the locker.

"I have it with you Rocky, Gunther, CeCe, and Deuce, since it's gym remember?", I laugh shaking my head.

"Oh yea that's right!", as I closed my locker I looked at my watch we only had 2 minutes to get to the locker rooms.

"C'mon we'll be late!", I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the gym.

"Well, I'll see you in class then..", I smile and hugged him and went to the locker room.

***During class***

"Ew, Tinka you look like even uglier than you already are!", CeCe sneered as I pulled my hair in a ponytail.

"Its true, Tinka!", Ty replied.

I frowned, but as CeCe turned around he winked at me, and I blushed a deep crimson.

"Okay class, I know we got a couple dancers here so your next project is to make up a dance routine by Friday!", Couch yelled, "you need to have a partner, so...Go team up!", as he finished writing on his clipboard.

I saw Gunther and Rocky already swaying and dancing the tango with each other. I smiled admiring the sight of my brother being happy. I then saw CeCe and Ty talking and Ty walking away with a frown as CeCe walked to Deuce.

"Hey sad face, what's wrong?", as I walked up to him.

"CeCe already has Deuce... Would you like to be my partner?", he asked.

I smile nicely, "Of course.", he smiled and grabbed my hand and started rubbing cirlces on it.

"SO! Everyone got a partner? This is a at home project so you guys have to schedule some afterschool dancing routines with them, alright? Alright!", Couch walked away and into his room.

"So how bout afterschool at my apartment?", he asked.

I nod slightly.

This'll be interesting...


End file.
